(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an improved structure of a foldable bike, and more particularly, to one that allows easy and fast folding to facilitate handling or storage of the bike.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Whereas more and more people are acting out their commitments to healthy leisure sports and energy saving, bike carrying both purposes has been very welcome by consumers. However, most of the bikes generally available in the market are design for riding comforts and operation without much consideration given to the handling and storage of the bikes when not used. Consumers always are troubled by the problems of handling or storing their bikes. Improvements of various types of foldable bikes are therefore made available in the attempt to solve the handling and storage problems. However, the folding mechanism usually gets too complicate and prevents easy operation.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of a foldable bike that allows easy and fast folding to facilitate handling or storage of the bike.